Forum:Video game moveset suggestions: Goku Super Saiyan Jin 3
This forum is for suggestions for Goku's moveset in his Super Saiyan 3 form for the next dbz game. 10:58, October 24, 2010 (UTC) 'Raging Gohan's Super Saiyan 3 Goku Moveset Suggestion:' 'Signature suggestion:' 'Super Attacks suggestion:' Power ups: Power up 1: Super Saiyan 3 Rage! Increases speed and attack power, can be used only 1 time. Power up 2: Super 3 Booster Increaces defence for a sort period of time. Attacks and counters: Super 1: Kick throw Super 2: Ki Rush Super 3: Super Saiyan 3 Metor Smash. Super 4: Lighting Rush. Super 5: Hyper Explosive Wave. Super 6: Super Saiyan 3 Finish. Super 7:Lighting hits. Super 8: Brutal Beating. Super 9:Hyper Kamehameha Wave. Super 10: Kameha Blaster Ball Super 11: Continuous/Rapid Kamehameha Super 12: Ex Burst. Super 13:End of game. Super 14: Power push. Super 15: Fireworks Barrage. Super 16: Intense Rush. Super 17: Gold Blast. Super 18: One handed kamehameha. Super 19: Shine of Justice. Super 20: Technical Blast. Super 21: Last Resort. Ultimates suggestion: Ultimate 1: True kamehameha. Ultimate 2: Dragon Fist Ultimate 3: Hell World Destruction 10:55, October 24, 2010 (UTC) USSVegitos Super dragon fist vegito:this move is where goku and vegeta fuse in their ss3 state and make ss3 vegito but its an attack after they fuse he uses a true galick kamehameha Ultimate Spirit bomb (mine are all made up cuz cant think of any XD) 12:29, October 24, 2010 (UTC) 'Lssj4's Suggestion's' Most of them seem just fine except they need Super Dragon Fist basically that's all I will make another suggestion soon and that will be a forum to. Yeah I agree with POAS you have way to many attacks some of those can just be real basic combos or grapples or dash moves you dont need 13 or 14 special attacks and like 4 ultimate attacks most can be as just normal moves. Wrong lss4 we need as many ultimates and supers as we want there's no limit. And for the attacks that have only 3 or 4 hits i wasn't showing the whole attack at first in the start i was only showing the good hits after some attacks i started to put all the hits. And i was just giving to spike somethink to think for some new attacks i never expected from them to put every attack but those 3 ultimates need to be in a db game. Also please don't forget to sign your posts. 21:34, October 29, 2010 (UTC) And anyway could you give any suggetion for moveset instead of criticizing my suggestions.(saying that they need dragon fist is not really a big suggestion he had the move in previous games. 14:11, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Princeofallsalads Suggestions I agree with Lssj4, but some of those attacks could just be attack combos. That's not really a suggestion. 14:13, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ''PONDS11 Suggestions'' It all good but there is a lot of moves some of them should be combos ponds11 03:42, January 29, 2011 (UTC)